Con jeans o falda
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Sin importar cómo fuera, Shinkai amaba a su hermano.


**Disclaimer: ** Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece, es de Wataru Watanabe.

 **NA:** Adoro a los hermanos Shinkai, así que tenía que escribir algo de ellos. Para esto, ojo, he partido desde el headcanon que tengo (y que muchos tenemos, para qué estamos con cosas) de casi transexual Yuuto. Digo, "casi" porque nada está confirmado, pero sí el hecho de que le gusten las cosas "bonitas y tiernas" como de las niñas.

* * *

 **Con jeans o falda.**

* * *

Hayato lo amó desde el primer momento en que lo vio. No había otra manera de describirlo. Fue amor a primera vista. La verdad es que él nunca pensó nada respecto a que con la llegada del nuevo integrante tendría menos atención o comida (en el peor de los casos), jamás se puso celoso. Quizás por el mero hecho de que sus padres lo prepararon bien o estaba en sus venas, ADN, que él necesitaba cuidar de alguien o algo, siempre. De esa manera cuando le echó el primer vistazo al bulto que en los brazos de su madre se encontraba mientras ella se hallaba tendida en la cama del hospital, sólo pudo pensar que era una cosa muy fea y amorfa, de un color rosado demasiado extraño y casi macabro. Aquel sentimiento le duró unos cinco minutos hasta que su madre le explicó que era su nuevo hermano.

Yuuto se volvió la clase de luz en su vida que podía ser dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Podía ser la persona más amorosa del planeta o también la más arisca. La más divertida o también aburrida. El hermano menor más tranquilo y después el más problemático. El que siempre lo estaba molestando cuando estaba ocupado o que siempre lo ayudaba. Podía ser el hermano que le guardaba comida o quien se comía todo apropósito, después diciendo un rápido:

—Pero es que, Hayato, tú comes _mucho_. Nunca me dejas nada y yo también tengo hambre —musitaba mientras masticaba una barra de cereal. Una de sus barras, de hecho.

En la vida de los hermanos Shinkai era ley que dentro de la casa se debía comer rápido, o no se comía.

A su manera Hayato se esmeró en ser el mejor hermano mayor que su hermanito necesitara; lo ayudó en sus tareas, lo llevaba a donde necesitara, lo arropó cuando tenía miedo de noche, veía películas sosas con él, de vez en cuando (casi nunca) salían a pasear en bicicleta pero era más común que salieran juntos a cualquier otra parte. El problema llegó cuando él comenzó a ir a la escuela, obviamente a clases menores que las de Shinkai pero donde él no podía protegerlo o tenerlo cien por ciento vigilado, se hallaba fuera de su rango de visión. Al principio nada de eso le preocupaba, pues sabía que su hermano era buena persona y no tendría muchos problemas para desenvolverse con otros, pero realmente todo cambió cuando se dio cuenta que había chicos que molestaban a Yuuto.

Esa fue la primera vez en que Hayato se enojó al punto en que deseó golpear a alguien y de hecho llegó a la oficina del inspector por proteger a su hermano menor. No se arrepentía de nada.

Aquellos chicos molestaban a Yuuto por un simple hecho que no debería tener importancia; que a su hermano le gustaran las cosas lindas. Así de simple. La verdad es que tras tanta convivencia junta él nunca había recaído en ese hecho como algo extravagante o inapropiado. Simplemente así era. Había asumido, de manera inconsciente, que su hermano era de esa manera y lo tenía tan guardado en su cerebro que, se dio cuenta, había bloqueado el reparar en esos detalles que con un poco de ojo común de aquellas personas que no son tan tolerantes caían a la vista como elefantes. Desde ese entonces se dio cuenta que cuando salía con Yuuto éste pasaba más tiempo del necesario en la zona para niñas, que prefería jugar con muñecas a aeroplanos, que le gustaban los peluches esponjosos y también los sujetadores de cabellos que veía en muchas de sus compañeras. Después de tal incidente cayó en cuenta de su fijación por las figuras femeninas de los animes que pasaban por la tele.

Hayato nunca lo vio como algo malo. Sólo normal. ¿Qué tenía de malo que a su hermano le gustaran más los colores pasteles a los fuertes o las cosas bonitas a lo que debería ser para niños?

Aún con eso ambos fueron creciendo. Mientras el tiempo pasaba él no podía evitar el alejarse poco a poco de su hermano porque los años parecían ser galácticos cuando entraron a la pubertad, no importaba que él tuviera quince y Yuuto doce. Eran mundos completamente diferentes. El ultimátum fue la vez en que tuvo que irse para internarse en Hakone, por ninguna razón diferente a que deseaba comodidad y aunque la distancia de su casa a la escuela era relativamente cuestionable prefería ahorrarse todo eso. Esa vez fue la primera en que se mantuvieron tanto tiempo separados.

Hakone era un mundo de testosterona, por lo menos por donde él se rodeaba. El club de ciclismo estaba lleno de chicos que se esforzaban día a día para mejorar y él mismo era apodado El Demonio. Juichi era la clase de compañero que resaltaba masculinidad por donde se viera y fue en ese entonces donde también conoció a Jinpachi, un chico que tenía bien claro su atractivo y lo utilizaba al máximo. Más en el futuro fue donde también conoció a su _kohai_ , e incluso después al problemático de Yasutomo. Ahí se acostumbró a las convivencias rudas entre compañeros; los juegos violentos y bromas pesadas. Se acostumbró a comer entre hombres (él no era el mejor, de hecho, Jinpachi siempre le decía que parecía un animal comiendo). Sus orejas ya no hacían que su cuerpo se tensara cuando escuchaba los muchos insultos que Yasutomo podía soltar en una frase de menos de dos minutos. Con Juichi aprendió a trabajar su cuerpo hasta sentirse agotado.

Fueron tres años de eso, en que fue y vino del instituto (internado, en su caso) a su hogar.

Cuando se graduó de Hakone y volvió a su casa para después poder ir a la universidad se dio cuenta que su hermanito si podía ser un poco raro. Para cuando él volvió a quedarse, con dieciocho años, Yuuto tenía quince y compraba máscaras de personajes de anime femenino que usaba con mucha devoción. Sus padres, acostumbrados a las extravagancias de su hijo menor, dejaron de preguntar. A Hayato le tomó menos de una semana volver a acostumbrarse a las rutinas de su hermano y después de los siete días ya no le extrañaba que se pintara, de vez en cuando, las uñas de las manos. Su hermano era como era y él lo amaba de esa forma. No le parecía extraña la agrupación de sujetadores para el cabello de distintos colores, los peluches bonitos, los posters de animes como Love Hime y tampoco algunas muñecas. Simplemente se dejaba hacer cuando, viendo televisión juntos, Yuuto pasaba las manos por su cabello y comenzaba a jugar con él.

—Hayato tienes el cabello más suave que yo. Que genial —musitaba con su tono de voz medio vago que normalmente tenía, mientras en la tele pasaban comerciales que ninguno de los dos se preocupaba de ver. Hayato sentía escalofríos por los dedos de su hermano pero como era bueno no se quejaba—. Además es ondulado… —diciendo eso de vez en cuando le tomaba mechones, como si intentara sujetárselo en pequeñas colitas.

—Pero el tuyo es oscuro, Yuuto, contrasta con tu piel —respondía él con amabilidad para hacerlo sentir bien.

Le gustaba ver a su hermano sonreír.

—Claro, como digas. ¿A tu novio le gusta tu cabello? —preguntaba entonces Yuuto con una sonrisa maliciosa que él no podía distinguir del todo, porque otra cosa que el menor adoraba era molestar a su hermano.

—¡Qué! No digas eso a la ligera —balbuceaba Hayato en respuesta. Moviéndose en el sofá y escuchando la risa del menor.

—Ese chico… ¿Arakita? ¿No es tu novio? Yo creí que sí… ¿Quieres que le pregunte por ti si quiere serlo?

—NO.

Hayato nunca encontró extraño nada de eso, pero sabía que otras personas no veían con buenos ojos a Yuuto y eso lo molestaba. Mejor dicho más que molestarlo le hacía sentir impotente pues le daba la sensación de que fallaba en protegerlo. No estaba seguro, nunca podría saberlo realmente porque Yuuto no hablaba de esas cosas, si las miradas de los demás le causaban alguna clase de incomodidad o hería a su hermano. Él sólo podía intentar fingir tranquilidad y ser lo mejor para él, porque era su hermano mayor y deseaba protegerlo de todo lo que pudiera.

Aunque a su hermano le guste ponerse faldas en vez de pantalones, o ambos quizás. Incluso cuando tiene fijación por las cosas bonitas, siendo tan opuestos en ese sentido. El sólo hecho de que él sea un escalador en vez de un _sprinter_ como él. Que a Yuuto le guste sujetarse el cabello con _pinches_ rosados cuando está en la casa o utilizar máscaras de personajes femeninos. Que su habitación tenga varias cosas rosadas o colores pasteles. Aun cuando Yuuto nunca le hable de lo que realmente siente o cómo reacciona a las miradas de los demás, si le lastima o no, él estaría ahí. Siempre.

—Oye, Yuuto —musita un día mientras se encuentra, nuevamente, en la sala de su casa. Se encuentra medio tirado en el sofá y Yuuto apoya las manos en la mesa de centro con cierta concentración. Se está pintando las uñas de un color bien claro y a él no le parece extraño. Su hermanito musita una incoherencia señalando que está escuchando pero no lo mira, porque tiene la vista fija en el esmalte y brocha frente a él.

Hayato se levanta de su lugar y lo abraza por los hombros con rudeza, como suele abrazar a las personas. Los huesos de la espalda de su hermano y los propios suenan un poco por el movimiento brusco. Puede escuchar cómo Yuuto jadea entre palabras que no completa mientras sostiene la mano quieta lo mejor posible. Ambos se desequilibran un poco generando un gran ruido en la casa de los Shinkai.

—¡Qué! ¡Hayato! —se queja el menor con aquel tono que sólo le ha puesto a él, durante toda la vida desde que son niños. El tono del menor de ellos quejándose hacia su hermano o llamándole la atención.

No lo suelta. Lo abraza porque lo quiere, porque es su hermano y de pronto el cariño que siente por él es tanto que explota sin saber dónde dejarlo así que necesita expresarlo. Lo acerca a su cuerpo, ambos son muy diferentes porque dónde él tiene más músculo desarrollado su hermano es flacucho. Lo abraza con aquella devoción de la primera vez que lo vio entre los brazos de su madre y cómo lo ha visto crecer a lo largo de la vida.

—Te quiero, Yuuto —farfulla en un ataque de amor sin soltarlo. Apoya la barbilla en su hombro. Todavía siente la manera en que se mueve para que lo suelte.

—¡Ay, Hayato, ya te estás poniendo tonto! Quita, que me molestas. Yo no te quiero —brama el menor en respuesta obvia de hermano. Hayato no se molesta en sentirse ofendido porque sabe que eso es mentira, que en el lenguaje de su hermanito simplemente es una manera indirecta de decirle que él también lo quiere. Siempre han estado juntos, después de todo, y existen un montón de cosas que Yuuto ha hecho gracias a él; como andar en bicicleta o ingresar en Hakone—. Ya, muévete que me hiciste correr la pintura.


End file.
